The Letters You Wrote Me
by ElphieNeedsAHug
Summary: "'Maybe she hasn't read it yet,' he thought, desperately. He knew he was wrong even before he had opened the door. So terribly wrong." Eliza gives Alexander what he deserves in a slightly different take on "Burn." Oneshot. Rated "T" just to be safe.


**A/N: I decided to try some Hamilton, for once, so this is what I've got! I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hamilton (duh).**

* * *

Alexander almost tripped over his feet, racing down the pathway to his house, his mind in a panic.

 _Maybe she hasn't read it yet,_ he thought, desperately. He knew he was wrong even before he had opened the door. So terribly wrong.

"Eliza I-"

He couldn't see anyone. Confused, he cautiously walked down the hallway entering the first room with light from a fire, the library.

"December 15, 1780." He heard. He turned around. Eliza was facing away from him, looking down at something in her hand. Her long, straight hair was flowing freely, with only a hair clip pinning the sides together. Hamilton swallowed, slowly pushing the door closed behind him.

"In the hopes that we meet again, Alexander Hamilton," she said. She moved around one of the items she was holding.

"January 28, 1781: Love, Alexander." He opened his mouth to speak, but Eliza continued.

"April 30, 1783: All my love, Alexander." There was a catch in her throat. It echoed in his head. Oh, he had screwed up _bad,_ this time.

"October 4, 1786: Love you forever, Alexander." She turned around, but only slightly. Hamilton still couldn't see her face. He stepped forward, slightly.

"September 1787: Always yours, Alex!" She was almost yelling now. Alexander could almost hear her heart shred slowly into pieces. He just stood there, helplessly. Tears rose to his eyes.

"August 31, 1797." She turned to face him, curtains of hair masking her eyes. Alex looked down at the stack of papers in her hands, a timeline of their relationship, all of it.

"The Reynolds Pamphlet, by Alexander Hamilton." She said, dangerously. She looked up. Alex took a step back. He was always one for looking in the eye. He looked his opponents in the eye, friends in the eye, their personality was right there, placed like a book. The dictionary to a person's mind. Now, however, he was ashamed to admit that he looked down.

He heard Eliza sigh. He glanced up. He saw her looking down at the letters, then at him. He forced himself to keep the eye contact this time, though every second felt like she was eating away at him from the inside, out. She held the papers upright, so he could she the top most paper. _The Reynolds Pamphlet._

And in one swift movement, she stepped towards the fireplace and held them out.

"No! Eliza, my love, you don't have to-" He raced to her and grabbed her arm, only to be shoved down. He hit the ground with a thud and a grunt. He sat up just in time to see Eliza throw the whole pile into the blazing flames.

"No! What-" he tried to get to the burning paper when a small, hard object hit him straight in the head. Bewildered, he twisted around to catch it, fumbling pathetically, then looked back at her. The fire was reflected in her eyes, matching the burning look she gave him. He couldn't force a word through his lips. All he could manage was a terribly powerless look. Her expression didn't falter.

"Keep it. You obviously don't believe in it's meaning." She said, then left the room. Alex followed her out with her eyes, then looked down at the metal object in his fist. There gleamed a golden ring, with the inscription _Alexander & Eliza. _Alex gasped and felt hot tears stream down his face. He held the ring close to his heart and internally cursed himself in the most colorful language he could think of.

"Alexander," he head another voice. Almost scared of what he would be facing now, he looked up. There stood Angelica, looking down at him like something she had found on the bottom of her shoe. Alex opened his mouth to speak, but, as it seemed to happen that evening, he was beaten to the words.

"Congratulations." She said, and slammed the door.

* * *

 **A/N #2: Sooooooo what did you think? Should I do more Hamilton?**

 **Reviews make my heart smile! :)**


End file.
